Gunpowder Eden
by Ryoko Hakubi
Summary: *Takes place after series* Vash/Meryl, Wolfwood/Milly, Knives/? Vash saved Knives life from his gun. Wolfwood didn’t really die. Everything is forgiven. Milly may be pregnant! A new evil rises.


Disclaimer: Don't own Trigun. Leave me be. This takes after the series. Also, if you didn't know, it's hinted, as Wolfwood was about to die that Millie was pregnant with his baby. In this story, Wolfwood isn't dead. I JUST LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Let's live today, let's live tomorrow, and let's live the day after that . . . Even if it means living in eternal pain."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nicholas D. Wolfwood stood up and looked around him. "The Church? I must've passed out," he said as he looked outside at the moons. "Where's my cross?" He lifted a cigarette to his mouth and searched for his lighter. "Vash . . . That asshole left me here to die." The traveling priest let out a small chuckle and chewed on the tip of the bent cigarette. Talking around the cigarette he mumbled, "Wonder if they're still at the hotel. Probably thought I died." He made his crooked smile. "Paradise . . ." He went to light the cigarette.  
  
"You know, cigarettes are bad for the baby, darling," a flashback immediately followed where Milly was holding the run-away under her jacket. Wolfwood smiled and put down the cigarette.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Vash grinned at Milly and Meryl as he walked up to him with his brother's body in his arms. His smile wasn't as empty as the wandering priest pointed out a few times. "Meryl . . . can we stay here awhile . . . Just until Knives heals?"  
  
The warm tears fell down Meryl's cheek as she nodded her head. Vash dropped Wolfwood's cross full of mercy in front of Milly and gave her a warm smile and a wink. Meryl helped the injured 'plants' into the house the old man was nice enough to let them stay in.  
  
Milly tilted her head in a weird way. "Mr. Stampede sure is acting weird." She placed a finger on her chin and watched the people surround the well and drink the crystal clean water.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The black haired man walked into the hotel room where he had told Milly to wait for him. "She's . . . she's not here." His eyes grew wide. "How long had I'd been in a coma?" He quickly ran out to find someone to tell him the date. The town was full of people, smiling and laughing.  
  
Wolfwood asked a child near by, his eye twitched when he heard what she said. "Almost a month . . . Why didn't I die?" His gray eyes caught the glimpse of his motorcycle; he bounded towards it and hopped on, putting the key in the ignition. The dust picked up from behind him as he sped into the desert ahead of him. "The closest town! LR Town! It's got to be where they are!" He sped faster. "They have to be! I don't know if I'll see them again!"  
  
The image of LR Town crept into Nicholas D. Wolfwood's eyes. "Please, Lord, let them be there . . . Let them be alive!" The motorcycle backfired and Wolfwood looked at the gas gage. "I forgot to fill it!" He sighed and got off the bike, pushing it along. "Should get there in a half hour now."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meryl laid Knives onto the bed and Vash quickly covered his brother's wounds. "So . . . This is the guy you where after."  
  
"Yeah." He pushed his eyebrows together as he cleaned the wound on his sibling's shoulder. Vash swallowed hard. "I . . . I never knew the reason he hated humans so much. He just . . . went crazy one day."  
  
Meryl smiled weakly and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll go get Milly to come help us. She's probably eating her pudding but I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Vash nodded and a minute later Milly joined them wrapping Knives and Vash's wounds.  
  
Vash smiled warmly. "It seems as though it's getting dark. We should all get some rest. We all need it."  
  
"Milly! Vash! Meryl! Are you guys here?" Wolfwood yelled at the top of his lungs throughout the town.  
  
"Hey, shut up you asshole." Some unknown man yelled. A woman joined in, "My children are sleeping!"  
  
"Vash . . . That sounded like Wolfwood," Meryl stared blankly at Vash's smile.  
  
"Mr. Wolfwood!" Milly yelled from the window. He smiled and ran to her and jumped into the window, grabbing her into his arms. "I-I thought I'd never see you again." Milly cried. "But how?"  
  
"I'll explain later . . . Just know, God never takes anyone before their time."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well that's the end to the first chapter of my first Trigun fic. I know it was short, but I didn't want to get too into the story just yet. I hope it's going to be good. Since it's my first fic for this series I may need help so R/R or e-mail me- snowangel932@hotmail.com 


End file.
